1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of pedaling apparatuses and more particularly to pedaling apparatuses for traveling in water.
2. Related Art
Pedaling apparatuses for travel in water usually allow a user to use his legs for pedaling pedals which are usually operatively associated with a propeller enabling to propel the apparatus through the water.
To teach swimming using an apparatus that can travel in water the apparatus needs to be designed in such a manner that allows the user, who is practicing his/her swimming skills, to simulate as closely as possible the swimming body movements while using the apparatus, while providing the user, whose swimming skills are not yet perfected, with the outmost security and support. Unfortunately, available apparatuses and watercrafts do not provide such benefits.
A patent no. GR1003078 discloses a surface craft with controllable displacement. The craft is composed of a propulsion system and a flattened hull in the shape of an isosceles triangle supported by three floats which are of variable displacement and placed on the top of the triangular arrangement. The triangular body of the system is connected to the floats via proper arrangements, and can be kept at a desired height from the sea surface by balancing the height alteration caused by the displacement change.
The floats of the craft level the triangle to be substantially parallel to the water level and therefore forces the user to propel the craft in a standing or a sitting position, since the flattened shape of the triangle makes it quite difficult to lay the front upper part of the user's body (the user's torso and head) against the triangle. The craft does not include any pedals and therefore requires some other instrument for propelling the craft in water such as oars.
A patent application no. EP0531260 (A1) discloses a watercraft having three floating bodies connected to a tubular frame part. The front floating body is provided with a pivotable handlebar for steering. The tubes are releasably inserted into sockets. A propeller is driven by means of a pedal crank via a transmission. The tubular frame can be dismantled and the floating bodies folded up so that the watercraft only takes up a little space when not in use. In this craft the pedals are only used for operating the propeller for propelling the watercraft, where the user is required to pedal the pedals using his feet while being positioned in a sitting posture. This posture does not simulate the swimming movements of a swimmer and therefore the watercraft cannot be used for practicing swimming.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,557 discloses a hand-driven water craft having a narrow main hull portion cooperating with a submerged ballast member for the support of a flat deck partially overlying the hull and partially extending rearwardly therefrom as a cantilever. The hull supports a hand crank propeller assembly for imparting forward propulsion to the craft, and the rear portion of the deck supporting a rudder adapted to be engaged by the feet of an operator lying in a prone position atop the deck.
Although this craft allows hand-driving by pedals, the deck is flat thereby making it difficult if not impossible for the user to lie upon the deck for pedaling, requiring the user to drive the craft by sitting on the deck. therefore, this craft is not suitable for practicing swimming skills.